


We must reinvent ♥

by lalejandra



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Marriage Equality, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: "I just completely disagree with any of the laws that keep everybody from being equal." (--Spencer Smith, while talking about marriage equality)
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith, Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 7





	We must reinvent ♥

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this was pretty much my first reaction to the news that Brendon and Sarah are engaged.
> 
> If you've never read the interviews Spencer's done with Out.com, you are missing that dude basically shitting rainbows. My favorite part of them is how it's pretty clear that he doesn't really "know" the "right" language or have a shitload of women's/gender studies classes under his belt, but that this is shit he's thought about and has an opinion on. So maybe he doesn't use all the right words all the time, or have exactly the "right" opinions, but he still gives a shit. I am so into that. Here's the Out.com [interview he did by himself in Dec '08](http://www.out.com/detail.asp?id=24382). (He also did one in Jan '08 with Jon, and, of course, there's always Popnography.)
> 
> Here's a quote from the Dec '08 interview:
>
>> Being in somewhat of the public eye, we always are aware that [anything we say] can make it into every blog. When it comes to things that are non-music related that we’re still passionate about, now we are a little more comfortable just coming out and saying exactly how we feel. And this is one topic that I’m just sort of -- I just _completely_ disagree with any of the laws that keep everybody from being equal. I’d rather use the fact that I’m doing this interview to at least say what I think than take some weird vague view on things.
> 
> This actually… is not at all what I thought this ficlet would be. But whatever! Someone else can write the intense and complicated version of this. (Also LOL THE TITLE, I know, whatever, leave me alone, I can have squishy feelings too!)
> 
> (Not canon compliant. Duh, but I have to say it.)

  


TheSpencerSmith: Congrats to my bro @brendonboydurie and his lady @dearpenny! I cant wait to see which dog is the ringbearer.

TheSpencerSmith: But lets not forget that some of us still cant get married in the USA. None of us are equal until we're all equal.

*

"Spence Wentz, Spence Wentz, Spence --"

Spencer knows from experience that if he's not interrupted, Pete will just repeat that over and over until Spencer hangs up. "What's up, dude?" he says.

"Twitter is going fucking crazy," Pete tells him, like Spencer hasn't been hiding in Zack and Carol's basement, all three dogs cuddled onto the futon with him, refreshing his @replies over and over again. He almost never does that, doesn't want to see what the creepers have to say about him, about Haley, about Brendon, about Ryan, about whatever, but… he can't look away now, because --

"Are you fucking listening?" demands Pete. "This is it, right here and right now. As your boss, I am telling you, this is your moment, and if you don't take it, it's not coming again."

"I'm listening," says Spencer tiredly. "I just… I don't want… I don't know why I fucking did that."

Pete makes an unhappy noise and Spencer sighs, buries his face in Mario's side.

"Spence… you've been pissed off about stage gay since the very beginning so who the fuck do you think you're kidding?" Pete waits, like he really expects Spencer to answer with a list of people he thinks he's kidding. Starting with himself, probably.

(People Spencer Smith thinks he's kidding:  
Spencer Smith  
No one else is that dumb.)

"Yeah, okay," Spencer finally says. "Not _The Advocate_ or something, though. Or _Rolling Stone_. I'm not Adam Lambert."

"Out.com loves you," Pete offers. "We can set that up today."

Spencer presses a fist into his stomach. He is going to throw up the cup of coffee he'd managed to swallow this morning. "I have to talk to Brendon," he says. "And. And the other guys. I have to --"

Pete interrupts. "You have to think about what else you're going to talk about in the Out.com interview."

"I could talk about the new song on the --"

"I mean, if you're going to talk about polyamory, too." Pete's got his "Who do you think you're kidding?" voice in full force again. "Fuck, Spence --"

"People already think gay guys are total sluts," Spencer tells him. "People are gonna hear polyamory and think oh, Spencer Smith, just like all gay dudes, can't get enough cock."

"Spe -- oh. Shit. Oh. Spence, look at Twitter. Oh my god." Pete starts to laugh and the phone goes dead, with the annoying beep that tells Spencer that Pete actually _hung up._ Spencer lifts his head off the soft, warm dog belly and pulls his computer over, refreshes Twitter.

thisisryanross: @TheSpencerSmith Marriage is a patriarchal heterocentrist institution and we should be fighting against it not for more of it.

What. The. Fuck. Spencer reaches out and pecks a reply with one finger.

TheSpencerSmith: @thisisryanross but its not going away, and if one person gets to be married, we should all get to be married.

He doesn't bother to refresh his @replies, and instead clicks over to Ryan's page to wait for him to answer. Which he might not, Spencer knows, but. He might.

He does.

thisisryanross: @TheSpencerSmith When there's a way for me to commit to all the people I love instead of just one, I'll think its more than slavery and taxes.

Spencer pulls the computer even closer, and two of the dogs jump off the futon. He types in:

TheSpencersmith: @thisisryanross Since when do you want to commit to anything except paisley? Have stripes finally won you back?

The tab with his @replies is going crazy, the count updating every couple of seconds. He ignores them to wait for Ryan's reply.

thisisryanross: @TheSpencerSmith Don't be ridiculous, this is my year off stripes, I may go back to roses, though. We have a special bond time can't erase.

Spencer laughs out loud and scares the last dog off the bed. Who even is this dude Ryan is now? Spencer kind of likes it.

He answers:

TheSpencerSmith: @thisisryanross You should let me take you, roses, paisley and corduroy out to dinner before we go back on tour.

Then he rolls over onto his back and squints at his phone to text Pete: _Set it up, I'll talk about whatever they want to ask me about. I'll talk about being bisexual and poly, but no questions about Haley by name, no asking if I've hooked up with anyone in the band._

Spencer's phone buzzes before he can even roll over again to see if Ryan's replied. _u think ne1 believes u n ross rnt together at this pt? naive._

_Fuck you, we've never even kissed, dude._

_not yet. interview tonight, 8 pm yr time, they will call zack's cell._

Spencer drops the phone on the other side of his pile of pillows and rolls over to refresh Ryan's Twitter. There's no response, though. He gnaws on his lip, pulling his skin into his mouth so he can scrape his teeth over the beard under his lower lip. He gropes for his phone again, and scrolls to Ryan's name in his contacts. He hasn't talked much to Ryan, and when they do talk, it's usually over Twitter, not via text or email.

He still hasn't changed Ryan's name back to "Ryan Ross" -- after the fake marriage to Z, Brendon had changed Ryan's name everywhere to "Ryan I'm a fucking asshole Ross" and Spencer had left it. Because Ryan _is_ an asshole.

Now he slowly changes it back, and then thumbs the button to send a text message.

_Not kidding_ , he writes, still running his teeth over his beard. _At Zack's, wanna see you. Drive up here and hang out with me. Dinner's on me, anything you want._

His phone doesn't buzz with a reply from Ryan until much later, while Carol is making sandwiches and Zack is shouting at the top of his lungs about Spencer giving him grey hair and not caring about the creepers. Spencer is ignoring him, eating black olives right from a can and thinking about whether it would be better to call his mom right now, or wait until he can send her a link to the interview.

Ryan's message is short, but Spencer can't stop the grin that spreads over his face and makes Zack throw up his hands in exasperation.

_I want steak and lobster if im driving all the way to you, dick._

*

  



End file.
